Coś (Andersen, przekł. Niewiadomska)
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Nie mam wielkich pretensji — rzekł najstarszy z pięciu braci — chcę być tylko człowiekiem pożytecznym. Chcę być czemś. Najskromniejsza nawet praca zasługuje na szacunek, bo coś ludziom przynosi. Ot naprzykład zajmie się wyrobem cegły; prosta to rzecz, a potrzebna. I już niebędę niczem: choć cegiełki zostaną po mnie na świadectwo, że czasu nie marnowałem. — To mi zajęcie! — zaśmiał się brat drugi. — Trudno naprawdę znaleźć coś prostszego, — zwyczajna praca wyrobnika, którą maszyna równie dobrze spełniać może. Co do mnie, inaczej myślę: chcę być czemś rzeczywiście i dlatego obieram rzemiosło mularza. To już zupełnie co innego: na takiem stanowisku nie zastąpi mię martwe narzędzie. I przyszłość także piękna, bo na nią zasłużę, wznosząc ludziom trwałe, i wygodne domy; zostanę z czasem obywatelem miasta, może jakim starszym w radzie albo w cechuCech — związek zawodowy rzemieślniczy. , będę miał własną czeladź, dom, każdy się do mnie odezwie z szacunkiem: panie majstrze! To coś znaczy, człowiek czuje, że jest przecie czemś na świecie. Trzeci brat lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami. — I ty niewiele żądasz, mój kochany — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Cóż to jest mularz? Prosty rzemieślnik, nic więcej. Iluż to ludzi w mieście patrzeć będzie na ciebie z góry i uważać cię za coś niższego! Za nic prawie, ot jakąś tam mrówkę z mrowiska. Ja mam większe pragnienia, chcę czegoś lepszego, chcę się wznieść wyżej, zostać czemś naprawdę i dlatego postanowiłem obrać zawód budowniczego. To już jest praca wyższa, umysłowa, i niekażdy jest do niej zdolny. Daje też większe znaczenie temu, kto ją spełniać może. Prawda, że będę musiał przetrwać ciężki termin: włożyć bluzę i czapkę, usługiwać czeladnikom, którzy mi będą jako "chłopcu" rozkazywać — ale to się przecie skończy. Wyobrażę sobie na czas pewien, że wszyscy odgrywamy komedję, i basta! A potem pójdę sobie swoją drogą, wstąpię do akademji i otrzymam stopień architektaArchitekt — budowniczy. . To już coś znaczy, znaczy nawet bardzo wiele. Z czasem mogę zostać i wielmożnym panem... Wszyscy się do mnie zwracają o plany, powierzają roboty, a ja niemi kieruję, rysuję, buduję i tak dalej do końca życia. To nazywam: być czemś na świecie. — A ja to nazywam: być niczem — rzekł czwarty. — Cóż w twojej pracy jest twego własnego? Nauczono cię w szkole zasad, które potem stosujesz znowu podług przepisanych wskazówek, reguł i zwyczaju. Mnieby to nie wystarczało. Ja chcę sam z siebie tworzyć, czy rozumiesz? Stworzyć coś, czego dotąd niema jeszcze. Stworzyć nowy sposób budowania domów, nowe kształty, przepisy, ściśle zastosowane do klimatu i innych warunków miejscowych, do materjału, jaki mam pod ręką, do wzrastających wciąż wymagań ludzi. To będzie moje dzieło, będzie coś naprawdę, czego nie było dotąd. A ja będę twórcą! — Oby tylko szczęśliwym — zauważył piąty brat z niedowierzaniem, — oby cię nie zawiodły nowe materjały i wymagania ludzi, które wzrastają codzień i codzień się zmieniają. Widzę, że wszyscy czterej łudzicie się i żaden z was nie będzie niczem. Ale róbcie, jak chcecie. Uprzedzani was tylko, że ja inną obrałem drogę. Takich, co śpieszą do pracy, jest wielu. Każdemu pilno zająć ręce albo umysł i już sobie wyobraża, że jest twórcą i o nic więcej nie dba, nic nie pragnie poznać, zgłębić, zrozumieć, ocenić. Otóż ja przedewszystkiem chcę wszystko zrozumieć, poznać, ocenić, skrytykować, wskazać, co w tem jest szkodliwego lub niewłaściwego. I, myślę, że to właśnie jest najważniejsze na świecie, i dlatego ja jeden czemś będę między wami. Każdy z braci postąpił, jak sobie zamierzał, lecz piąty przedewszystkiem zwracał na siebie uwagę. — Mądra głowa! — mówiono o nim. — Temu coś przeznaczono, i może zajść daleko. Szkoda tylko, że nic nie robi. Ale właśnie z tego powodu uważano go za coś lepszego. Historja to zwyczajna, dawna, jak świat stary, i końca nie ma, póki świat istnieje. Lecz posłuchajmy dalej. Wszak to bajka. Brat najstarszy, który zajął się wyrobem cegły, zrozumiał w krótkim czasie, iż każda prostokątna, różowa cegiełka daje mu grosz zarobku. Mały, miedziany grosik. Ale z wielu groszy powstał srebrny talar, — piękny, duży talar. Ten miał szczególną własność: kto nim zapukał do drzwi piekarza, rzeźnika, krawca — wszystkie otwierały się przed nim gościnnie, wszędzie witały go twarze uprzejme, każdy spełniał z ochotą żądanie czy prośbę szczęśliwego posiadacza tego talizmanu. A źródłem tej pomyślności były skromne cegły. Niektóre wprawdzie kruszyły się czasem, ale i takie można było spożytkować. Uboga wdowa Małgorzata chciała zbudować sobie chatkę na wysokiej tamie, zabezpieczającej wybrzeże od morza i jego niszczącej potęgi. Poczciwy ceglarz dopomógł jej wtem przedsięwzięciu i podarował wszystkie pokruszone cegły, a nawet wiele całych, gdyż miał dobre serce, choć prostym był człowiekiem. Biedna kobieta prawie własnemi rękami budowała swą chatkę, która też nie odznaczała się pięknością: mała, ciasna, niezgrabna, okna miała trochę krzywe, drzwi za nizkie, dach lichy, słomiany, niezbyt mocny i niezbyt prosty, ale zawsze była to chata jej własna, jakie takie schronienie przed słotą i burzą, a widok z niej na morze był wspaniały. Słone fale rozbijały się z szumem o tamę, a kiedy wicher zawył i niósł na wybrzeże wielkie, spienione, ryczące bałwany, padały one czołem u stóp ubogiego domku, niby pokonane a wściekłe olbrzymy, opryskując białą pianą jego ściany, a niekiedy przerzucając ją przez nizką strzechę. I długo, długo stał domek ubogi, patrząc z wysokiej grobli na morze rozległe, stał jeszcze wtedy, gdy kości człowieka, który nań cegłę wyrabiał, dawno pokryła ziemia. Brat drugi został mularzem i dobrze mu się wiodło, gdyż pracował i uczył się wytrwale. Zostawszy czeladnikiem, wziął mały tłomoczek na plecy i z piosenką na ustach wyruszył na zwykłą po świecie wędrówkę. Szedł i śpiewał o swoich zamiarach, nadziejach, pełen wiary w swe siły, pełen zapału młodości i najlepszej otuchy. Nie zawiodło go życie: został wreszcie majstrem i budował domy w rodzinnem miasteczku. Co to za przyjemność i zadowolenie! Budował je też starannie, uczciwie, z zamiłowaniem; budował tak dobrze, że wszyscy go wzywali i potrzebowali, że mu powierzano najlepsze roboty. To też po wielu latach z jego domów powstała nowa i piękna ulica, ozdoba miasta. A wówczas wszystkie owe kamienice złożyły się na własny domek pana majstra. — Jakże to mogły zrobić kamienice? — zapytacie. — Ha, zrobiły, — wiedziano o tem w całem mieście. Ulica majstrowi zbudowała domek. Nie był on zresztą wielki ani okazały, ot, taki sobie, skromny, z glinianą podłogą, ale wygodny, czysty. A gdy wprowadził młodą żonę do dużego, jasnem słońcem oświetlonego pokoju, zajaśniała gliniana podłoga, jak lustro, zalśniły białe ściany, jakby wróżka szczęścia przybrała je w tęczowe wieńce z świeżych kwiatów, rozpromieniło się wszystko dokoła, jak w zaklętym pałacu. Bo szczęście zamieszkało w sercach młodej pary i gościło w nich stale. A szacunek otaczał pana majstra; czeladnicy pozdrawiali go uprzejmie i spoglądali z dumą i uszanowaniem na cechową chorągiew, która powiewała ze szczytu jego domu. Tak, czuł brat drugi, że jest czemś na świecie. Ale że był człowiekiem, więc się zestarzał i umarł. Trzeci brat, jak powiedział, obrał zawód budowniczego. Wprawdzie i on musiał przebyć ciężki termin, ale po ukończeniu akademji został od razu panem budowniczym, wielmożnym panem! Bardzo był dumny z tego i zadowolony. Brat jego w rodzinnem mieście wybudował całą ulicę, ale on dał jej nazwę od swego imienia, bo jego dziełem były wszystkie plany tych pięknych, nowych domów, i współobywatele chcieli uczcić jego zasługę. Łatwo się też domyślić, że dom najpiękniejszy na tej ulicy był jego własnością, że dzieci jego nazywano paniętami, a żonę wielmożną panią. Więc zdobył coś na świecie i coś znaczył, — imię jego na wieczne czasy zostało wypisane na rogu ulicy i do dzisiaj dnia żyje w ustach mieszkańców miasta. Żyje dłużej od niego i żyć będzie, Bóg wie, jak długo. To też powiedział sobie, umierając: byłem czemś na tym świecie! A czwarty brat, ów twórca? Ten miał zajść najwyżej, ale na wysokościach łatwo o nieszczęście, - niestety, wkrótce się o tem przekonał i zmarł przedwcześnie. Wyprawiono mu jednak wspaniały pogrzeb z chorągwiami, z muzyką i kwiatami, wypowiedziano aż trzy długie mowy nad jego grobem, w których wychwalano talent i wielkie zamiary zmarłego i postawiono mu na grobie pomnik. Zawsze i to coś znaczy. Piąty brat przeżył wszystkich. I słusznie, bo on przecież miał sądzić o nich, jak sądził wszystko na tym świecie i wypowiadał zawsze wyrok ostateczny. Ludzie podziwiali jego rozum i krytykę i mówili o nim: — To otwarta głowa! Lecz i on umarł wkońcu, nie mogło być inaczej, — i stanął u drzwi raju, do którego dusze ludzkie zbliżają się w porządku, parami. Obok niego stanęła jakaś pokorna duszyczka i nieśmiało, a z tęsknotą spoglądała na wspaniałe, złociste wrota. Postawiono ją przy mnie widać dla kontrastu — szepnął do siebie krytyk — i to mi się należy: cała wartość moja lepiej się uwydatnia obok takiej lichoty. — Któż to jesteście, moja kobiecino? — zwrócił się do sąsiadki. — Widzę, że bardzo wam śpieszno do raju? Ale poczekać trzeba. Duszyczka skłoniła się przed nim do ziemi, myśląc, że to sam święty Piotr do niej przemawia. — Ja jestem stara Małgorzata z grobli — jaśnie wielmożny panie — odrzekła z pokorą. — Z małej chatki na grobli. — Aha. — I cóżeś robiła na ziemi, stara Małgorzato z chatki na grobli? — rzekł krytyk, którego już nudziło długie oczekiwanie. Staruszka popatrzała nań z wielką pokorą. Nic takiego nie zrobiłam - rzekła smutnie — za cobym się mogła spodziewać, że przede mną te drzwi otworzą, ale — Bóg miłosierny, może łaska Jego nie odepchnie ubogiej. Na to tylko liczę. — A w jakiż sposób rozstałaś się z ziemią, moja kobieto? — pytał znów brat piąty, który lubił rzecz każdą zbadać aż do gruntu. — Czy ja wiem, w jaki sposób się rozstałam — odpowiedziała stara po namyśle. - W ostatnich czasach chora byłam ciągle... a nędza, jaśnie panie? to wszystko człowieka dobija. Ciężko mi było już podnieść się z łóżka i kiedy przyszło nagle wybiedz na chłodne powietrze, na śnieg i mróz, musiałam się pewno zaziębić, choć sama nie wiem, kiedy, bo nie miałam czasu pomyśleć o tem wszystkiem. Tyle trwogi użyłam w ostatniej godzinie, — ale Bóg łaskaw, łaskaw, wszyscy się uratowali! — Kto? Cóż to było za zdarzenie? — Na morzu, jaśnie panie, myślałam, że pan o tem słyszał. Wiadomo, że mieliśmy ostrą zimę tego roku, morze u brzegu zamarzło wybornie, i państwo z miasta umyślili sobie urządzić na lodzie zabawę. Mówiono, że ma być ślizgawka i tańce, z daleka słychać było muzykę i wrzawę, słyszałam je w mojej ubogiej izdebce, chociaż nie miałam siły podnieść się z posłania, aby popatrzeć na nich. Nakoniec słońce zaszło, ukazał się księżyc, ale blady, bez blasku. Wyjrzałam przez okno, na lodzie zapalono kolorowe światła, migały cienie, słyszałam śmiech ludzki. Wtem spojrzałam na niebo... Daleko, daleko, gdzie się brzeg nieba na wodzie opiera, płynął biały obłoczek z czarną pośrodku plamą. Nie zaraz uwierzyłam swoim oczom, jaśnie panie, choć stara jestem i niedarmo przecież od lat tylu patrzałam na niebo i morze; — ale obłoczek płynął, coraz większy, większy, a czarna plama... Znam ją! Zrozumiałam wszystko. Dwa razy w życiu widziałam ją przecież i wiem, co niesie — burzę i rozbicie, śmierć dla tych, bo się tam bawią wesoło. — A na lodzie całe miasto: starzy, młodzi, dzieci, panie i panowie, śmieją się, tańczą, słuchają muzyki, nie wiedzą, co ich czeka. Jak ich ostrzedz? Tam nic nie widać, — zresztą zajęci zabawą, nie myślą o nieszczęściu. — Gdybym silna była, gdybym mogła tam pobiedz... Lecz nogi ciężkie, jak gdyby z ołowiu, ręce mi się trzęsą; — otwieram okno z największym wysiłkiem, chcę krzyczeć — ale wrzawa mię zagłusza, słyszę śpiew, krzyki radości, wesela, świst chorągiewek, widzę migotanie świateł — a biały obłok płynie coraz większy i czarna plama... Już zajął pół nieba. Krzyknęłam z całej mocy — nikt nie słyszy; — za daleko! Co począć? Czy mam patrzeć na ich zgubę? Boże, mój Boże! Każda chwila droga, każda chwila im grozi! — Wtem Bóg miłosierny zesłał mi myśl szczęśliwą: podpalę chatę, niech im znakiem będzie i głosem przestrogi. Cóż znaczy nędzna chata wobec życia tylu ludzi? — Nie miałam zresztą czasu do namysłu, — rzuciłam śpiesznie ogień na posłanie i chciałam wyjść z izdebki. Za progiem jednak upadłam na ziemię i już nie mogłam powstać. Szum mię ogarnął, gorąco i płomień. Niby przez sen widziałam ogniste języki, wybiegające z okien, skaczące po dachu, we drzwiach nade mną. Aż nagle z nad morza krzyk się rozległ potężny, wszyscy w mgnieniu oka porzucili zabawę, by śpieszyć na pomoc biednej staruszce, która się spalić mogła. Dobrzy, poczciwi ludzie! Bóg ich ocalił za to, bo kiedy w jednej chwili zaszumiało morze, lód skruszony pękł z trzaskiem, podobnym do strzałów, niebo i ziemia zmieszały się razem w ciemność i burzę — nikogo już nie było tam na wodzie. I nikt nie zginął, — wszyscy ocaleli, — Bóg ich ocalił. Dobrzy, poczciwi ludzie! — Ale już potem nie wiem, co się stało, — pewno mię ratowali, a ja się tymczasem obudziłam już tutaj, przed wrotami raju. Mówią, że czasem i dla biednych ludzi Bóg je otwiera, może się zmiłuje nade mną. Bo gdzieżbym się schroniła? Nawet chatki na grobli już tam na ziemi nie mam. W tej samej chwili zgrzytnął w zamku klucz niebieski, szeroko otworzyły się wrota złociste, a święty Piotr i aniołowie wprowadzili staruszkę do raju. Gdy próg przestępował, z ubogiej odzieży spadła na ziemię jedna mała słomka; słomka z pościeli, którą podpaliła, aby bliźnim życie ocalić. I oto patrzcie: złociste ździebełko wyrasta w górę, okrywa się liściem i kwiatem szczerozłotym, a żyjącym, świeżym, i rośnie, rośnie. — To skarby, które z ziemi przyniosła staruszka - rzekł anioł, zwracając się do piątego brata i ukazując krzak róży złocistej, - to jej czyny, zasługi. Gdzież są twoje? Nic nie zrobiłeś przez całe życie dla nikogo, ani jednej cegiełki. Jakże możesz żądać nagrody? Wiem, że chociażbyś wrócił na świat i pracował, niewieleby twoja praca warta była, ale przy dobrych chęciach możnaby ją za coś policzyć, — wrócić jednak nie możesz... Staruszka z chatki na tamie słuchała, stojąc na progu raju, a teraz odezwała się z prośbą nieśmiałą.Święty panie aniele, — brat tego człowieka podarował mi wszystkie pokruszone cegły, a nawet wiele całych, gdyż miał bardzo dobre serce, — było to dla mnie wielkiem dobrodziejstwem, bo z czegóżbym wystawiła sobie chatkę? Czyżby nie można dziś tych wszystkich cegieł policzyć choć za jedną na dobro tej duszy? Wszakże tutaj jest źródło wszelkich łask i miłosierdzia, a oto dusza, która tego potrzebuje. Anioł łagodnie spojrzał na staruszkę. Dobrze rzekł po namyśle twojej prośbie Fan Bóg dzisiaj nie odmówi, to pierwsza prośba twoja, — niechże więc tak będzie. Dla dobrego uczynku brata twego, którego uważałeś za najlichszego tu na ziemi, i na prośbę tej oto ubogiej kobiety, Pan Bóg cię od wrót raju nie odrzuci, możesz pozostać tutaj i rozmyślać, jakby naprawić swoje ziemskie życie. Dalej jednak pójść nie możesz, dopóki nie spełnisz czegoś, coby dobrym czynem życia twego nazwać można. Mógłbym to lepiej wyrazić, — pomyślał solne krytyk, ale nic nie powiedział, a to jego milczenie już coś znaczyło na drodze poprawy. Przypisy ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *“Noget” (oryginał w języku duńskim) *Something (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Cecylia Niewiadomska Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim